


Two Naughty Boys

by whenhazzametboo



Series: Babies of the Band [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Harry, Baby Louis, Bathing/Washing, Cheeky Louis, Crying, Dummy - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Incontinence, OT5, Pet Names, Sad Harry, Soft Harry, Spanking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wetting, bottle feeding, he’s a cutie, kind of, messing, nappies, nothing crazy, they just naturally act younger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenhazzametboo/pseuds/whenhazzametboo
Summary: Harry and Louis, the babies of the band, both wake up on the wrong side of the bed. Complete chaos ensues when Louis flushes Harry’s dummy down the toilet, but those two can never stay mad at each other for long.Or the one where Harry and Louis act much younger than their actual ages but are adorable in every way
Series: Babies of the Band [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768279
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Two Naughty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I wrote this with these ages in mind, but feel free to imagine it however you‘d like :)
> 
> Harry- 15  
> Louis- 16  
> Niall- 22  
> Liam- 23  
> Zayn- 23

Harry and Louis had both woken up on the wrong side of the bed (or bunk, rather). It was difficult enough for the older boys to handle them when one of them was acting up or being fussy, but when both of them were in bad moods, it was a completely different story. 

It was only just before noontime, but multiple incidents had already occurred. Louis had made fun of Harry for wearing nappies even though he himself always wore pull-ups to bed, and Harry had thrown a tantrum and refused to eat breakfast because Niall had eaten the granola bar that he wanted. 

Louis was also refusing to wear any clothes besides his big boy undies, even when he had been given the option of wearing one of Zayn's t-shirts. Harry loved being naked as well, so he had flung all of his clothes off when he realized that the boys were "allowing" Louis to not wear any. Louis then, of course, had to tease Harry about his nappy again and make him feel bad for not being able to wear big boy undies. 

Both boys had received a few smacks, or 'pops' as they liked to call them, on their bottoms, but they were still misbehaving. Currently, they were sat at the table on the tour bus eating Macdonald's chicken nuggets and chips. Harry had ketchup smeared across his cheeks, and Louis was eating like he hadn't had a meal in days. 

"Louis, slow down, please," Liam warned him, holding a slightly messy cheeseburger. "You don't want a sore tummy."

"Yes I do!" Louis argued, taking a big slurp of his vanilla milkshake. 

Liam ignored him, Niall reaching across the table with a napkin to wipe Harry's face. Harry whined and pushed his hand away, causing Niall to give up and continue eating his own food. Harry soon finished his chips, barely having touched his nuggets, and in a split second he was taking a handful off Louis' plate. Louis screamed, taking some of Harry's nuggets and guarding his plate from the curly haired boy. 

"ZiZi!" Harry whined, watching as Louis shoved the nuggets that had been his into his mouth. 

"Harry, you stole his chips first," Zayn reasoned. "That's a big no-no."

"Right, but two wrongs don't make a right," Liam added, looking to Louis. "You shouldn't have taken Harry's nuggets, Lou."

"Took my chips!" Louis told Liam, finishing off the last nugget before poking a greasy finger into Harry's shoulder. "Bad Harry. You're a bad boy, needa go in the naughty corner."

"Nah-uh!" Harry replied, on the brink of tears. "Boo go in naughty corner!" 

"Boys, neither of you have been very good today," Liam told him. "Finish up, Harry, and then I think it's time for a nap. Lou, I want you to try the potty."

"No!" Louis protested, crossing his arms with a pout on his lips. "Don't needa!"

"C'mon, Lou," Zayn sighed, standing up and offering the boy his hand. Louis shook his head and plopped down on the floor, and Zayn reached down to pick him up. Louis kicked him in the stomach to prevent him from doing so, and while poor Zayn recovered, Liam shot out of his seat and pulled Louis up by his bicep, landing three smacks on his bum. 

Louis yelped and began to sob, and Harry started crying as well, tired and upset for Louis even if they hadn't been getting along. Niall sat Harry on his lap and calmed him down, figuring he was finished with his lunch. Meanwhile, Liam carried a wailing Louis to bathroom. He sat him on the toilet and stood by the sink, and after a few second, Louis began to pee. 

"Good job, Lou," Liam told him as he dabbed the tip of his penis with a square of toilet paper. Louis was still crying, so he picked him up after flushing the toilet and patted his bum. "I'm sorry I had to give you pops, sweetheart, but you know kicking is a no-no, yeah? I think ZiZi deserves a big apology."

"C-cud-cuddle 'n kis-s-ssy," Louis hiccuped. 

Liam nodded, pressing a peck to his forehead, before helping the boy wash his hands. He helped him clean his face as well, and then Louis went running out of the bathroom to find Zayn. 

"ZiZi, Boo's sorry! Didn' mean it!" he exclaimed as he jumped into an unexpecting Zayn's lap. 

"It's okay, bubs," Zayn chuckled. "Can you try to be nice for the rest of the day, though? No more funny business?" 

"Only if Hazza's nice," Louis decided, resting his head on Zayn's shoulder. 

"I'm sure he will be, love, he's gonna have a nice nap," Zayn rubbed Louis' slightly sore bum through his Spider-Man undies. 

"Maybe Boo should have a nice nap, too," Liam said quietly, raising his eyebrows at Zayn. 

"No!" Louis exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at Liam. "Naps are for babies like Hazza!"

"Oi!" Zayn grasped Louis chin and turned his head so that he was looking at him. "You need to be nice, we just talked about this! And naps ain't just for babies, ZiZi takes naps sometimes too."

"LiLi does as well," Liam added, giving Louis a pointed look. 

Louis cackled, his hands clinging onto Zayn's t-shirt. "ZiZi and LiLi," he giggled. "babies!"

"Right, I think you at least need some quiet time in your bunk," Zayn stood up with the boy on his hip. "You're not listening."

"Noooooo!" Louis whined as he was carried away. 

Zayn placed a hand over his mouth, shushing him. "Shhh, Harry's trying to sleep."

Louis pried his hand away, giggling. "Hazza! Hazza, wake up-"

Zayn smacked Louis' bum and placed him on his bunk. "One more chance, Louis, and then it's corner time. I'm done with your troublemaking." 

Louis huffed and turned away from Zayn in his bunk, curling into a ball. "Meanie! Wan' Li!" 

"It's quiet time now, I'll have him come get you in a bit. Stay in your bunk, Lou."

Louis stuck his tongue out at Zayn as he walked away, sitting up and searching for his teddy. He cuddled it to his chest, humming softly to himself for a bit before deciding that staying in his bunk was too boring. He quietly slipped out and tip-toed over to Harry's bunk to see if he was awake. 

When he opened the younger boy's curtain, Harry's eyes fluttered open, but he had almost been asleep. Louis smiled at him mischievously, noticing the Cinderella themed dummy bobbing between his lips. Without a second thought, he pulled it out of Harry's mouth and ran off with it. Harry screamed and then burst into sobs, climbing out of his bunk and falling as he tried to run down the narrow aisle of bunks after Louis. 

Louis, giggling and holding Harry's dummy in one hand, ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind him before the other boys could register what was happening. He sat against the wall giggling as Harry's sobs filled the entire bus, Liam reaching him first and picking him up. 

"S-s-s-sooth-soothie gone!" he wailed, completely distressed. 

"Oh, baby, I'm sure it just fell-" Liam began to say. 

"Boo-" Harry sobbed. "Stoooooole!"

"I'm on it!" Zayn told Liam, rushing to the bathroom where he had seen Louis run into. He tried the doorknob and found it to be locked, so, while cursing under his breath, he banged on the door. 

"Louis Tomlinson!" he yelled. "Open this door right now!" 

"No!" Louis screamed from the inside. 

"One!" Zayn replied. "Two!" 

The sound of the toilet flushing interrupted Zayn's counting. 

"Bye-bye soothie!" he heard, and that was the last straw. 

"Don't tell me you just flushed Harry's soothie, Louis! You'll be in big, big trouble!" Zayn warned. Louis panicked and looked into the toilet bowl, hoping that Harry's soothie hadn't actually gone down. It had, though. Panicked, Louis flung the door open and started to make excuses.

"Didn' mean to, promise! Fell in!"

"Zayn?!" Liam yelled, an absolutely inconsolable Harry on his hip. The poor boy's hysterics were understandable, but Liam was starting to question if he would ever calm down. And his worry was only increasing given the fact that he had no idea if there were any other dummies on the bus. 

"He flushed it!" Zayn called, gripping Louis' bicep so that he couldn't go anywhere. 

"Right, well I doubt this one's calming down without another soothie!" Liam replied as he patted Harry's nappy clad bum, completely exasperated. "Let's start looking."

"What am I supposed to do with Lou?" Zayn asked with a heavy sigh. "Put him back in his bunk. Louis, if you come out of your bunk again, you'll be facing an even bigger punishment! And you already have corner time and a spanking," Liam directed to Louis, who was already crying but burst into louder sobs. Zayn swung him onto his hip and deposited him in his bunk, warning him again not to come out. 

Louis wasn't about to test the older boys again, so he sobbed in his bunk while Liam sat down with Harry in his lap and tried to calm him, Niall and Zayn beginning to frantically search the tour bus for another dummy. 

"Baby, you'll be sick," Liam cooed to Harry, rubbing his bum and pressing kisses to his cheeks and forehead. 

"Wan'," Harry sobbed. "Soothie!" 

"Boo's flushed it down the toilet, sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Liam explained. "ZiZi and NiNi are looking for another one."

Harry threw his head back. "B-ba-bad Boo! Naughty!"

Liam frowned. "I know, honey bee, Boo's gonna get a big punishment."

"Pops," Harry cried. "Lot's fa Boo."

"Boo will get lots of pops," Liam soothed, but it was a lie. The most they had given either of the boys was ten, and that had proved to be too much for Harry, who didn't warm back up to poor Zayn for hours. The older boy had done everything to try and make it up to him, but Harry wouldn't budge. Louis had been okay the last time he had received a big spanking, but Liam would still hate to do it to him. 

After ten minutes, Zayn nor Niall had found another dummy. Liam needed a break from Harry's crying so he passed him off to Niall, who bounced him around the bus and sang to him in an attempt to calm him down. Louis was still crying in his bunk because he was starting to feel bad for what he had done to Harry, but he didn't dare even poke his head out to see what was going on. 

"Okay, the good news is that we're only fifteen minutes from the studio and I'm sure Lou will have one of his soothies on her. She always does," Liam told Zayn. 

"Think you should call her, mate, just to be sure," Zayn replied. "Or I can."

"Do you mind?" Liam asked. "All this crying is really getting to my head."

"Yeah, no problem, Li," Zayn pulled out his phone and dialed Lou. She picked up on the second ring and he explained the entire situation to her, and she checked to make sure that she had one of Harry's soothies. Zayn breathed a sigh of relief when she confirmed that she did, giving a thumbs up to Liam. 

Meanwhile, Niall continued to try to console Harry, having laid down with him in his own bunk. Harry's snot and tears were staining his jumper, but that was the least of Niall's worries. His main concern was that Harry had just done a poo in his nappy and he was heavily resisting the idea of a change. 

"Bubba, I'll be super quick, yeah?" Niall told him, climbing out of the bunk because he couldn't stand the smell any longer. 

"Soothie!" Harry cried, slightly less hysterical but still crying and incredibly fussy. 

"How about you hold Fluffy?" Niall suggested, offering Harry's cat stuffy to him. Harry pouted and batted it away, and Niall sighed.

"Right, if you're not gonna let me change you, I'm gonna go speak to Li, and you know how he'll be about it. Last chance, bubs," the blonde haired man swept Harry's sweaty hair off of his forehead, and the boy turned away from him grumpily. 

Niall shook his head and left Harry to go talk to Liam, knowing that he would do whatever he needed to do to get Harry out of his messy nappy. After explaining the situation to him, though, Liam simply shrugged. 

"Honestly, I'd just leave 'im be for now. We're five minutes away from the studio and I'm sure Lou'll sort him out when we get there."

"You sure?" Niall asked. 

"It'll be fine, Ni, he's definitely been in a messy nappy longer than this," Zayn jumped in, sensing that Liam was near his breaking point. 

"Alright," Niall conceded. "Should I check on Louis then?" 

"Yeah, he's due for his corner time. I'll swap with you and see if I can calm Hazza down," Zayn offered. 

Niall nodded. "Sixteen minutes for Lou?" 

"Yep," Zayn replied, hurrying to the bunks to grab Harry. He immediately noticed the stink emanating from his nappy, but he did his best to ignore it, picking the boy up bridal style and pressing kisses all over his teary face. Harry whined but didn't push him away. 

"How we doin', babes?" Zayn asked softly. 

"Wan' soothie," Harry replied through sniffles, of course, and Zayn patted his bum. 

"Mumma Lou has a soothie for you and we're almost to the studio," Zayn explained. "So do you think you could let me change you before we get there?"

Harry rapidly shook his head. "Nah-uh! Soothie first!"

Zayn sighed, knowing that there was no point in arguing with the boy. He did seem to finally be calming down, though, so he was glad for that. After a couple more minutes of rocking Harry like a baby in his arms, Zayn got him dressed in a jumper and some joggers, keeping him away from Louis while they waited to get to the studio. 

Louis had been good for Niall and gone straight to the corner, but he was constantly asking how much time he had left. Niall ignored him for the most part, but he kept a close eye on him whilst Liam grabbed an outfit for him to wear into the studio and Zayn dealt with Harry. After Louis' corner time finished, Liam swung him onto his hip and took him to his own bunk. 

"It's time for your pops, Louis. Do you know why you're getting them?" Liam asked softly. 

Louis frowned, playing with his fingers. "Made Hazza's soothie go bye-bye. But s'only 'cause I wanted him to be a big boy like Boo!" 

"Enough with the excuses, Louis, you know that's not true. You've been very naughty today and we need this bad behavior to stop. Understand?" Liam asked sternly. 

"Uh-huh," Louis whispered. "But please no pops, LiLi?" 

"I'm sorry, love," Liam quickly maneuvered the boy over his lap and landed eight medium spanks onto his undie clad bum. Louis yelped and cried out, sobbing again by the end of the spanking, but Liam was quick to sit him back up on his lap and comfort him. It took longer than usual since Louis was so tired out, so Liam was forced to dress him and carry him out of the tour bus still upset. Harry was in a similar situation on Niall's hip, though, as he had started crying when he heard Louis' cries. 

The three older boys released a collective sigh of relief at the sight of Lou Teasdale in the dressing room, and Niall let Harry down so he could waddle over to her. 

"Hi, precious!" she cooed, reaching into her pocket for the dummy she had found. "Look what I have for you!" 

Harry reached out for the dummy and immediately shoved it in his mouth, sucking hard for a moment before remembering his Mumma Lou was in front of him. He whined and reached out for her, and she picked him up and pushed his hair off of his sweaty forehead. 

"Did you have a rough time, hunny bunny? Lots of tears?" she cooed, swaying him from side to side. 

"Sad 'cause soothie gwone," Harry told her sadly, resting his head on his shoulder. 

"Well, now you've got a new soothie, yeah?" Lou tapped Harry's dummy and kissed his forehead, and the boy nodded. 

"Baby, have you done a stinky in your nappy? Mumma Lou can smell it."

Harry blushed and nodded again, so Lou shifted him to her hip and walked over to the other boys. Louis reached out her, but Niall walked away with him, explaining to him that Harry got to have his Mumma Lou time first because it was his fault that he had gotten so upset. 

"Boys, I'm just gonna take this one to the loo for a change," Lou told Liam and Zayn as she patted Harry's bum, both boys nodding and thanking her. 

"Right, let's go get this stinky bum-bum changed," Lou cooed to Harry once she had grabbed all of the necessary supplies. She was happy to give him all of her attention, but she hated seeing Louis so sad. Once she got Harry sorted and in better spirits, she planned to give him some attention as well. 

Harry cracked a small smile around his dummy, and Lou tickled his tummy, eliciting a giggle. She carried him into the bathroom and laid him down on top of her cardigan, pulling his joggers off and then untaping his nappy. 

"Phew!" she waved a hand in front of her nose, and Harry blushed a little, squirming. 

"Sowwy, 'umma Wou," he mumbled. 

"Oh, don't be sorry, cherub, Mumma Lou's just being silly," Lou cooed, rubbing Harry's tummy a little before helping him lift his legs in the air. She pulled his messy nappy out from under his bum and set it aside, attacking his bum with wipes. Harry fussed a little as she so thoroughly cleaned him, dipping into his crack multiple times, but Lou soothed him with sweet nothings and was soon setting his legs down and quickly wiping his front. She rubbed rash cream into his sensitive skin and powdered him lightly before taping him into a fresh nappy and redressing him. 

"All done, bubba!" she cooed leaning down to peck his nose. Harry giggled around his dummy again and made grabby hands at her, and Lou stood him up and helped him wash his hands. She then cleaned his face with damp paper towels before swinging him onto her hip and taking him back to the dressing room. 

Harry felt much better after getting all cleaned up, so he took his dummy out as she sat him on her salon chair. "Do ma hair now, Mumma Lou?" 

"Yeah, love! Sit still for me, okay? Try to be brave if I pull a little 'cause I think you're all cried out now."

Harry nodded. "Be good boy," he said before sticking his dummy in his mouth. Lou smiled fondly and pecked the top of his head before setting to work on his hair. She finished within twenty minutes and applied a touch of makeup to his face before crouching down in front of him. 

"Look pretty?" Harry asked, lightly touching his hair. 

"You look gorgeous, baby," Lou cooed. "I'm gonna bring you over to Mumma Caroline, okay? I think she's waiting for you."

Harry pouted. "Wan' stay wif you."

"Baby, I've still gotta do everyone else's hair! C'mon, let's go see Caroline," Lou took Harry's hand and lead him over to Caroline, and Harry warmed up to her within a few minutes. 

"Kissy?" Harry asked Lou as she was about to leave him, and Lou allowed him to press a sloppy kiss to her lips. 

"Do I get one, too?" Caroline asked playfully, and Harry giggled, giving her one as well. Lou slipped away to find Louis, who was cuddled up to Niall on the sofa. When he saw her approaching him, his eyes lit up and he made grabby hands at her. Lou chuckled and picked him up, telling Niall he was next for hair before carting Louis off. 

"How's my Boobear?" she cooed, swaying him on her hip. 

Louis frowned. "LiLi gave me pops."

"Uh-oh," Lou replied, pretending that she didn't know the whole story. "Was that because a certain someone was naughty?"

"Uh-huh. Was a bad boy 'cause made Hazza sad," Louis explained. 

Lou nodded sympathetically. "Well, I'm sure everything's forgiven now, yeah? Did you say sorry to Hazza?"

Louis shook his head. "NiNi says I gotta, but Hazza's with Mumma Car'line now!" 

"He'll be done with her soon, darling, and then you can give him lots of kisses and cuddles, yeah?" Lou told the boy, pecking his cheek. 

"Uh-huh!" Louis exclaimed, grabbing hold of Lou's cheeks. "Like this!" he pressed a sloppy peck onto her lips, and Lou laughed. 

"Right, baba, just like that. Are you ready to get your hair done? Actually, I should take a look at that bum of yours first. Did LiLi put any lotion on it?" Lou set Louis down and pulled his joggers and undies back to peek at his bum. 

"Nuh-uh," Louis replied. "Hurts lots, Mumma Lou."

"I'll fix you up, sweetheart, don't worry. Lie down for me first," Lou told the boy, grabbing the rash cream she had used on Harry and undressing Louis lower half. Louis instinctively brought his knees to his chest, not a care in the world about everyone else in the dressing room being able to see his privates and bum, and Lou gently applied the cream. When she finished, she redressed Louis and helped him up. 

"Better, hunny?" she asked.

"Better!" Louis replied, plopping down in the salon chair. 

When Lou finished with his hair, she sent him off with another kissy and he ran over to Liam, who was holding Harry. Harry hid from Louis and Liam patted his bum comfortingly. 

"LiLi, I gotsta say sorry to Hazza!" 

"Okay, love, but let's be gentle, okay?" Liam set Harry down and the younger boy clung onto him, refusing to look at Louis. 

"Hazza?" Louis asked, frowning. 

"Baby, Boo's being nice now," Liam cooed. "Can you look at him so he can say sorry?"

Harry whined and cling onto Liam's jumper as he peeked out at Louis. Louis smiled at him and immediately went in for a cuddle, but Harry fussed and reached up to Liam. Liam sighed and picked him up, telling him that Louis would be sad if he didn't let him speak to him. Harry wasn't quite ready to forgive Louis, though, so he didn't budge. 

"Sorry, Lou," Liam ruffled the older boy's hair. "I think he's just a bit tired."

Louis felt sad that Harry didn't want to talk to him. He knew that he had taken it too far by flushing his soothie down the toilet, but it never took this long for Harry to forgive him! He wished they could just be best friends again. 

Defeated, Louis walked over to Zayn and made grabby hands at him. The older boy picked him up and pecked his cheek. "What's up, babes?" 

"Sad," Louis told him softly, fisting his jumper. 

"We can't have that!" Zayn replied playfully. "What's got you sad, bubs?"

"Hazza no wanna talk to me," Louis explained. 

"I think he's afraid you'll be mean to him again, Boo," Zayn replied gently. "What you did really hurt his feelings."

Louis frowned, his bottom lip wobbling. "Tried to say sorry!"

"ZiZi knows, babe, you've just gotta be patient, yeah? He needs to see that you're gonna be a good boy for the rest of the day."

"I'll be good boy. Nice to Hazza," Louis promised. 

"Good," Zayn kissed his nose. "Remember to be patient, okay? And gentle. Hazza's very tired, it looks like he's about to fall asleep on LiLi!" 

Louis giggled, wriggling on Zayn's hip to signal that he wanted down. Zayn lowered him to the floor and patted his bum, and Caroline called him over before he could get too far. 

It was soon time for the interview to begin, so the boys were ushered out of the dressing room. Liam was holding Harry's hand and Zayn Louis', and the two older boys sat the youngest on their laps when they sat down. The interviewer joked that that couldn't be too comfortable for them, but Niall quipped in to inform him that they were well used to having the babies on their laps. 

Harry didn't say much during the interview besides his name to introduce himself, and neither did Louis since both boys were growing very tired, but to the older boys' satisfaction they behaved themselves and didn't fuss. Harry whispered to Liam that he wanted his soothie at one point, but Liam told him that he could have it when they were done and Harry was okay with that. 

When the interview was over, everyone was hungry and tired so they changed quickly and piled back into the tour bus. Niall gave Harry a quick nappy change because he had wet during the interview, and Zayn took Louis to the bathroom. When Louis finished his business, he went on the hunt for Harry, who had been given his dummy back and was waiting for a pre-dinner bottle courtesy of Liam. 

"Lou, do you want a bot-bot, honey?" Liam asked softly, using Harry's term for it. 

"No thanks!" Louis replied, prompting Liam to praise him for his good manners. 

"Hazza, you still mad at me?" Louis asked after a moment. 

Harry shrugged, stepping closer to Liam. Liam smiled at him. "I think Boo wants to say sorry, sweetheart, can you listen?"

Harry nodded a little, sucking hard on his dummy. 

"Boo's sorry, Hazza! Didn't mean to make you so sad," Louis told him. 

Harry took his dummy out. "How come took soothie from Hawwy?"

"Cause-" Louis replied. "Cause, um- I dunno. But m'sorry! Wish I could get soothie back for you." 

Harry frowned. "S'gone."

"I know. I won't do it ever 'gain! Ever, ever, ever! Ever!" Louis emphasized. Harry cracked a small smiled at Louis' antics. 

"Ever?" he asked. 

Louis nodded. 

"Be nice to Hazza? No tease me for bein' baby?"

"Promise!" Louis replied. "Besides, you not even a baby! You big boy like me!"

Harry giggled, and Louis smiled at him, opening his arms for a cuddle. Harry allowed himself to be pulled against Louis' chest, and the two adorably gave each other "kissies". 

"LiLi, we best mates 'gain!" Louis cheered, holding Harry's hand tight. 

"Yeah?" Liam cooed, shaking Harry's bottle. "That means you have to be nice to each other from now on, yeah? No more fights between you two."

Both Harry and Louis agreed, though Liam knew that it would only be so long before they started butting heads again. 

"Bot-bot ready?" Harry asked adorably, and Liam nodded. 

"You or me?" 

"Can I feed it to him?" Louis asked hopefully, bouncing on his feet. Liam chuckled. 

"Ask Harry, peach."

"Hazza, can I feed you bot-bot?" Louis asked. Harry thought for a moment before nodding. Liam smiled at the pair and set them up on the sofa, Louis sitting sideways against the armrest with Harry sat between his legs with his back against Louis' chest. Harry drank slowly, but Louis was patient and kind, telling the younger boy that he was doing a good job. 

When Harry finished, Liam burped him and then Paul announced that they were at the hotel. It had been decided that Harry was going to room with Lou Teasdale for the night so that he could soak up some extra motherly love, so Liam dropped him off at her room (which was just down the hall) before dropping Louis off at Zayn's room. The room arrangements changed all the time, but Harry and Louis obviously weren't able to be in a room by themselves. They were usually too much for one person to comfortably handle, so the older boys would take turns rooming with each of them.

Zayn often roomed with Louis because Louis took to him so well and Harry loved to room with Liam simply because he babied him so much, but it was a treat when either younger boy got to room with Lou Teasdale. 

Lou ordered room service for her and Harry and then she gave him a bath, giving him her special head massage that Harry loved. After his bath, she applied lotion to his skin and then dressed him in a thick nappy to assure that there would be no leaks during the night as well as a cozy onesie. Harry wanted to say goodnight to the boys before he went to bed, so Lou took him around to all three of their rooms so he could give everyone a kissy and a cuddle. Louis was a bit jealous that Harry was rooming with their Mumma Lou, but Lou promised him that he could room with her sometime soon. 

Once Harry had said his good nights, Lou tucked him into bed and laid with him while he fell asleep, playing with his hair. Harry was completely out within minutes, so Lou turned the tele on low volume and watched a show until she felt tired enough to go to sleep. 

Louis' night had been similar to Harry's, Zayn having given him a quick bath (he would normally take a supervised shower, but he was too tired) and then tucked him into bed. Louis had complained that he couldn't sleep without a cuppa, so Zayn had prepared one for him and they ended up sharing it. Louis had fallen asleep in minutes like Harry had, and Zayn had been tired enough to turn out the lights and join him even though he usually stayed up a bit later. 

+

The next day went much more smoothly, and the older boys couldn't have been happier that the babies were back to acting like the best friends that they had become. There would always be ups and downs, but everything would be okay as long as they always came back to each other in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I loved writing this one. I’m thinking about writing more within this universe, so let me know if you liked this! Also feel free to give me ideas or prompts <3


End file.
